


Heaven in Hiding

by diredwolves



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, No Daddy Kink, Not Beta Read, PWP, Porn With Plot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredwolves/pseuds/diredwolves
Summary: This was it, wasn’t it? There were countless ways V thought she was going to die in Night City, she never expected it to be at the hands of a Pacifica brute named Razor Hughes. She was being dramatic, of course. It was a natural default for her. She had seen his posters splattered across Night City. The dude was a fucking tank. When Fred set up the fights for her, she had her issues winning but she still won. Now? Now she wasn’t quite sure if she could.
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector, Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had in my head.

This was it, wasn’t it? There were countless ways V thought she was going to die in Night City, she never expected it to be at the hands of a Pacifica brute named Razor Hughes. She was being dramatic, of course. It was a natural default for her. She had seen his posters splattered across Night City. The dude was a fucking tank. When Fred set up the fights for her, she had her issues winning but she still won. Now? Now she wasn’t quite sure if she could. 

Fred didn’t think she could either, and asked her to throw the fight early. She frowned at the man. She thought he had faith in her. Fuck, wasn’t the why he started her on these fights and wanted a cut of the money? 

“Fuck off, Fred.”

He wasn’t too happy and walked away. She saw Razor on the other side of the room, and noticed a few of her previous competitors around the room. She pulled her long blue hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face and pulled her fingerless gloves out of her pockets of her cut off shorts. She started wearing them after the cybernetics on her hands had cut into one of the brats. She shimmed off her studded jacket and revealed her favorite crop top, showing off the tattoos that littered the upper half of her body.

“Hola, chica,” Jackie called, catching her attention. She grinned, seeing him and Misty. She waved, happy they could make it for a big fight. Jackie came over to her. “Remember keep your fists up, he’ll go for your face before anything else. He has a hell of a hit.”

She chewed on her lower lip and Misty came to join them. “Good luck, today, V,” she said. Her eyes darted around searching the sea of faces, her heart sank when she couldn’t spot the one person she wanted to see there. “He’ll make it, don’t worry.”

She always seemed to know what V was thinking. “Thanks, Misty.” 

V hopped into the ring, taking her seat as Razor headed for his. A hand settled over hers and she blinked to see Vik’s face in front of hers. “Didn’t think I’d miss this, did you?” He asked, lips tugging into a grin. 

She threw her arms around his neck. She didn’t care who saw. Misty knew how she felt about the old bastard, and something told her Jackie had caught on pretty quick. “Fuck, Vik, you had me doubting for a moment.” 

He hugged her back. “Listen to me, he may be a tank but he’s got his weaknesses. Those abdominal plates are new and haven’t taken to him yet. If you want to hit him where it hurts, strike there. Got it?”

V pulled back and nod. “Got it.” She reached up and touched the side of his face. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Kick his ass, alright?”

“I won’t disappoint you.”

“You never do.”

Vik headed off to join Jackie and Misty. V stood and cracked her shoulders. Razor stood and they knocked fists. “I’ll break your pretty face,” he taunted. “Even your grandpa won’t be able to recognize you.” He motioned with his head to where Vik was. 

V frowned. “Talk your shit, Razor, but you’re the one who’s about to lose to a girl. How’s that gonna go for your career?” 

She stepped back in time to miss his first swing. The crowd roared, half cheering and the other half jeering over the attempt at a cheap shot. “Hit his gut!” She heard Vik’s voice over the crowd. Razor lurched for her and she ducked out of the way. She rammed her fists into his stomach. One, two, three, dodge.

Razor staggered, but only for a second. She smirked. Vik was right. She made a motion for Razor to come at her. He growled and threw another punch. She lifted her hands too late to block the punch. Fuck, he did hit hard. She spit out blood. Another punch, he got the side of her face and her vision went white. It came back in time for her to dodge another hit. She hit him again. One, two, three, dodge. 

She took advantage and punched him one more good time before their dance really started. The pool favored Razor in the match, but while he had size, she was quicker. She wore him down and when she drew blood, she heard Jackie and Vik yelling over everyone else. Razor tried to trip her up, and she jumped to avoid the leg sweep. She brought up a foot and rammed the heel of her boot in his knee cap. A satisfying crunch sent Razor down on his bad knee. She swung, hitting him in the face. One, two, three.

Fatigue ached in her bones, but she uppercut into Razor’s jaw and sent him flying back. He landed flat on his back and she doubled over, catching her balance by widening her stance and propping her hands on her knees. The count to ten came and she couldn’t fucking believe it. A laugh of disbelief escaped her when her name was announced as the winner. Razor came to and scowled. 

“This ain’t the fucking end, bitch,” he spat. “We’ll have a rematch. Tomorrow, a month from now, a year. I’m coming for you.”

“Yeah? Might want to train a little bit more next time, asshole.”

She was lifted into the air and she wrapped her legs around Viktor, tilting her head back slightly as she laughed again. She dropped back to her feet. “I knew you could do it.” He beamed. Jackie and Misty came to congratulate her. Seemed her best friend had bet half his money on her and ended up winning most of the pool. 

“Night out on the town, chica! You in?” 

She motioned to her face. There was no way she was going anywhere without making sure all the blood was gone. She could feel it start to stick on her skin. “Let me get cleaned up a bit and let’s do it.” 

She patted Vik’s arm and headed to find a bathroom to clean her face up. V pushed the door open and went to the sink. She turned on the water and grabbed some paper towels to wet them enough to wipe the blood off of her face. She touched the side of her face. She winced and let out a hiss. Stung like hell. The door opened behind her and V looked to see Vik walking in with her jacket.

“Forgot something?” He asked as he approached her side. He put her jacket down to the side and opened his hand to take the towel from her. “Let me.” She hopped up onto the sink counter and handed him the paper towels. 

“Give it straight to me, doc. He knock the pretty out of me?”

“No one’s that good.” He was gentle as he cleaned her face. Her wide brown eyes watched him. “As much as I like it, you’re staring.”

“I’m glad you were here tonight, Vik.”

“I sense a but.”

He was right. “But what are you doing in here?” In the bathroom. Where he followed her. Her toes curled at the idea of him bending her over the sink and taking her from behind. She knew this dance. Everything he wanted to say was written on his face. He was a hardass to most people, but he was an open book with her. 

“Thought it’d be the gentlemanly thing to return your jacket. I know it’s your favorite.” That was the thing, wasn’t it? He knew more about her than even Jackie, and their mutual friend was the one that introduced them. “You know, the first time Jack brought you into my clinic, I never thought I’d be watching you beat the hell out of the Champ.”

“What else didn’t you think?” Her heart leapt into her throat. She brought up a hand and clasped it over his. She took the bloody paper towel and tossed it to the side. He knew what she was talking about. She could see it written all over his face. “Say it.”

“Does it need saying?” His voice deepened, filling with emotions they both had been tip toeing around for awhile now. 

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled in him, lips meeting his. No, it didn’t need to be said. The eagerness in which he kissed her back with told her enough. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. She ground her hips against his growing manhood. A small groan escaped him both as she undid his pants. She took off her gloves and tossed them towards her jacket. She wrapped her hands around his dick and stroked, feeling him harden even more. He kissed her again, biting down on her lower lip and giving it a playful tug. Her thumb rubbed against his tip, wiping the precum forming. 

She licked her thumb and hopped off the counter pushing him back against the stall door. She dropped to her knee, releasing his dick from his pants. She was bigger than she expected. V ran her tongue along the length before taking him with her mouth. He pulled her hair out of her ponytail, and curled his fingers into her hair as she sucked. He moaned her name and she lowered her hand to touch herself. 

“I think it’s my turn to play.” He brought her back to her feet, cupping her ass as he picked her up and set her back on the bathroom counter. 

It was his turn to undo her shorts, pulling them down. He trailed kisses along her inner thigh before licking between her folds. Her fingers curled into his dark hair as she leaned back. “Fuck, Vik.” He moved her legs to drape over his shoulders. He left her breathless. When she was close, he pulled back and his lips found hers. “Please,” she murmured against his lips.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

His throaty laugh was like music and he didn’t keep her waiting, filling her in until she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out. His expert rhythm drove her wild. He was better than anything she had daydreamed out, than how she pictured he would be when she touched herself at the thought of him. He picked her up from the counter, slipping out enough to flip her around, to have her facing the mirrors. Even with her face bruising from the fight, he made her feel beautiful. He cupped her chin, turning her head slightly so they could kiss again. 

He didn’t care about her scars. Hell, he’d been the one that patched her time and time again. Vik saw her for who she was, and she did the same for him. He fit so neatly inside of her and the way she saw him look at her in the mirror made her even wetter. Her walls tightened around him. 

“Keep doing that, sweetheart, and I’ll be finished.” She did it again, teasing him as he moaned into the back of her neck. His breath against her flushed skin made a shiver roll down her spine. “I want you to watch,” he whispered in her ear, nipping at her ear lobe. She pushed herself against him, making him go in deeper. 

Skin smacked against skin and he reached around her, rubbing her clit with expert circulation motions. He slowed his movements, keeping her at the brink until she couldn’t stand it anymore. With two more deep thrusts, they came together. She gripped onto the counter, not wanting to move away from him. 

She leaned back against him. “Why’d we wait so long?” 

He waited until they gathered themselves before answering, “I was afraid it would change things.” She finished buckling her shorts back and pulled her jacket on. So that was it? Jackie often told her Vik was old enough to be her father, and that her crush was just a phase. She was a street kid with daddy issues. She didn’t need to make Vik into another one of those. But it wasn’t like that.

“Vik…”

“I’ve always loved the way you say my name, V.”

She closed the distance between them. “I want this.” She motioned between the two of them, letting her hand rest against his chest, palm facing out. “I want us. If that’s what you want…” 

He brought up his hand and laced their fingers together. “It’s what I want.” Her heart pounded against her chest. She had been with other people before, but there was something different this time. Maybe it was the way the butterflies still stayed in her stomach. Maybe it was the way she could still smell him on her, still feel him between her legs. 

“Then it’s settled.”

“What about when people start saying…” She shut him up with a kiss. She didn’t care what other people thought and she didn’t want him to worry. “Alright. I get it.”

There was a soft knock at the bathroom door. “If you guys are done. It’d be time we’re on our way, eh?” It was Jackie. Heat bloomed across her cheeks. She winced, becoming more aware of the hits she took. Before she could tell him they’d be right out, he continued, “we’ll wait outside.”

Vik examined her face. “We’re gonna need to ice that, and you’ll need some rest.”

“Are those doctors orders?”

He laughed. “Yeah, and to make sure you’ll follow, guess I’ll have to be there.” He moved towards the door with her hand still in his. “Come on. Let’s not keep them waiting any longer.”


End file.
